


Purer then you think

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your an angel and deans your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purer then you think

Dean was stuffing his face. Sam was on his laptop. Cas was sitting by watching the strange yet seemingly normal behaviour of the Winchesters. He never quite understood the boys, why they did the things they did. When Dean was eating he would make random noises of approval, when Sam worked small wrinkles and crinkles would appear at the top of his nose. Cas often wondered what caused these...happenings in his friends. His though was cut short by Dean, once again making a noise.  
"Why did you do that?" The angel asked.  
"Do what?" Dean asked, confusion being his only expression. Castiel didn't quite know how to explain what he did so instead responded by making the same noise that the hunter had done only moments before.   
"Oh..." Dean laughed. "It's what we people do when we like the taste of something."  
"Then why have I heard you doing it when you wash yourself?" Castiel asked innocently. Sam snorted back his laughter causing his brother him a bitch face. Before Dean had time to defend himself, the sound of wind and crashing sounded from the library bunker.   
"Ouch!" A female voice cried. "Castiel! Castiel!"  
The boys all shared a panicked expression as they went to look at what was happening. As they rounded into the library they were amazed at what they saw. A woman, standing in the middle of the room surrounded by broken tables and knocked over bookshelves.   
Nobody in the good was as surprised by what they saw then Dean. He saw an angel, wings and all. She was beautiful, truly. Hair that framed her face perfectly, curves that no clothing could show off enough and to top it all off, she wore an AC/DC shirt under her leather jacket that perfectly matched her torn up jeans. And then there was her wings, black as the night. Castiel had said his were black once, showing that he rebelled against heaven. She obviously had too, but Dean didn't care. They were stunning in his eyes. She was like no angel he had ever seen before.  
"Whoo, feathers! Do you mind what your doing when you crash land into someone's home?" Dean asked, trying to not let it show that he thought you were attractive. "Angels, no respect for others."  
"How did you know I was an angel?" She asked, her voice intoxicating to Dean.   
"Well you know, the wings gave it away a little," he smirked.   
"You can see her wings?" His brother asked, looking at him like he was mental.   
"Yeah? Can't you their massive!" Dean came closer to the angel, his hand reaching out to touch them when Castiel pulled him away.   
"You can not touch an angels wings Dean, not with out permission," Castiel said, his voice as gravelly as normal. "Sam, Dean, this is Y/N. My elder sister."   
"And your favourite," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you both. Sorry about the mess, having a little trouble at the moment. Actually Castiel, that's why I came to talk to you." She lead him away from the boys, to talk privately about fear of being hexed by a very powerful witch, leaving the boys both shocked and confused.  
"She's hot," Dean smirked.  
"Dean!" Sam spat.  
"What she is!"  
"Dean do you never pay attention to what Cas says?" Sam grimaced   
"Generally... No," Dean replied.  
"You can see her wings! People who can see an Angels wings are their soulmates, do you not remember anything," Sam sighed, starting to pick up the debris from the table.   
"She's my what?"   
"Soulmate," Castiel answered coming back into the room with y/n. "She's your soulmate, and if you don't help her, your soulmates going to die." Before Dean was aloud to question what was going on Castiel explained what had happened; y/n had been trying to save people from a witch, knowing that it wasn't right to let them die, with out realising the witch was a lot stronger and smarter then she ever imagined her to be. The witch hexed her to start losing control of her grace and Angel abilities.  
"Please help me," she begged, knowing the boys and her brother would be able to help. "I can't keep losing track mid flight. The other day it went wrong and I ended up turning up into the middle of some lovely couples bedroom. They were mid intercourse. Please, just help me kill the witch because I don't know how many more inanimate objects I can keep falling into."   
"Don't worry sister, we will help you," Castiel's hand rested on her shoulder, a sigh of reassurance that he had learnt from the Winchesters.   
"Yeah, we'll help, but once we vanquish the bitch, someone's going to have to explain this whole soulmate thing to me," Dean said, his voice rough.   
"When the time is right Dean," Castiel replied, now placing his hands on the shoulders of the Winchesters. "However, now is not the time, we must help my sister." With that the boys and the Angel were gone, leaving y/n to sit and wait for them to save her from the hex. 

The boys turned up outside a house in the suburbs, seemingly normal. But the boys being who they were knew that something is never as it seems.   
"I have what you need to get rid of her," Castiel said handing them a small bag. "It only works if your in the house of witch." He pointed toward the building. "She's in there alone, so we need to preform the ritual and hold her off."  
"We can do that," Dean said and that is what they did. Picking the locks, they entered the house, Sam quickly rushing to the alter the witches used to preform her rituals to preform their own. The witch was stupid though, and used all her will to fight off Dean and Cas who did all they could in order to hold her back. They were successful, the witch was vanquished and hopeful so were y/n's problems along with it. 

Castiel had poofed them back to the bunker only to find y/n sitting on the sofa, still the way they left her. She seemed relieved to see the boys.  
"Were you successful?" She asked, standing up from the chair.   
"There is only one way to test it," Sam said. She seemed to get the message, and flew off, landing behind where the boys stood. "So?"  
"I seem better now, thank you." A smile graced her lips, showing the boys she meant it. "You are hurt Dean," she said coming closer to him. He hadn't even noticed the cut on his arm until she noticed it.  
"Nah I'm fine, few stitches and I'll be good," he smirked.   
"Let me heal you," she held her hand above the wound. Dean felt a warmth wrap around his arm, feeling the skin patch itself back together. When she pulled back he looked into her eyes, finding a new familiarity hidden behind them. "I believe you wanted to discuss the matter of me being your soulmate. Perhaps here wouldn't be the best of places. She put her hand back on his arm and with that they were gone. When Dean felt grounded again, he looked around to see he was sitting on the hood of the impala, sitting outside the bunker.   
"So your my soulmate, huh?" He asked, looking over to her sitting next to him.   
"Yes," she replied simply looking up at the sky.   
"Huh," he huffed. "Didn't think I'd have a soulmate, let alone and angel one."  
"Your very special Dean. Everything you have gone through is why you are here, with me. You are a pure man, you may think not but you are."  
"So... that's why I can see your wings?" She only nodded, still watching the clouds roll past in the sky. Dean felt like he should ask about why they are black, what she did. He wanted to ask to touch them, or just to touch her. But he couldn't just ask an angel that, especially not the one that was his soulmate.   
"You can ask, Dean. I don't bite," she smile at him.  
"What did you do? I know you rebelled but why?"   
"Same reason as Castiel, what was happening wasn't right. Humans were becoming the victims of our family feud and it wasn't right," she replied once again her eyes found the sky.  
"May I... May I touch them?"   
"Yes, I don't mind." Deans hand reached out to stroke them, loving the way the feathers felt under his palm. They may have been black but they shinned beautifully, all perfectly inline. A small moan left her lips as he rubbed alone the spine of the wing. He pulled back, thinking he had hurt her.  
"Sorry," he said.  
"No need. It felt nice, I've never had somebody touch my wings except me before. It's strange," she smiled. Dean looked at her, falling into the wormholes of her eyes. He wasn't sure how he got her, why he deserved her, but knowing that she was meant for him made him want to hold her, protect her, love her. He leant forward, his face getting closer to her, wanting to touch her. His green eyes searched her captivating hues, looking for permission, to which she nodded. His lips soon found hers after that, feeling her lips move against his. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, the blood pumping sounding in his ears. When he had to pull away, he kept his eyes closed wanting to live in the moment forever. "Dean," she breathed.  
"Y/n. I know... Man I don't know what I'm doing... I know we just met, but fuck it your my soulmate. Stay here, with me. I... I want you to stay... Damn I just want you. I... Do you wanna you know... Try with me?" He blushed feeling ridiculous for asking a woman he had only met once to be his girlfriend.   
"Yes Dean. I would like to 'try' with you..." She smiled pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
